galapygosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Reachlander Games
The '''Reachlander Games '''are a series of athletic competitions held each year at the city of Giant's Arm in the Reachlands. They are held over a period of two weeks from 4 Fireheim to 18 Fireheim. The competition draws in athletes from across all nations of Galapygos. Since its inception nearly four centuries ago, the Reachlander Games have expanded from just five competitions to over forty different sports taken from all cultures and nations in the world. Athletes compete to earn the King's Cup for first place, the Duke's Cup for second place, and the Lord's Cup for third place in their chosen competition. Structure The Reachlander Games, much like Reachlanders themselves, tended to be disorganized in years past. With the creation of the Reachlander Athletics Guild fifty years ago, the games took on a much more organized and streamlined structure, leading to them becoming more popular than ever. The city of Giant's Arm experiences its most prosperous days of the year during the games. An estimated half a million souls come into the town, both to compete and spectate. Inns in the towns are full to bursting and getting a room for the games requires placing a reservation months or even years in advance. Most of those who cannot obtain lodging in the city come prepared with tents and camping supplies to live on the outskirts of the city where the games take place (some Reachlanders will tell you this is the only proper way to watch the games). The games are kicked off with an Opening Ceremony, in which the games are introduced and the nations present their chosen champions. The games then immediately begin. The first competition is always the same as per tradition: the archery tournament. After two weeks of games, the Ceremony of the Victorious is held where the winners of the King's Cups in each sport are presented with numerous prizes including gold, land, and weapons. The party which follows is legendary across Corgana and is rumored to have been overheard as far away as Corna. Competitions Each Reachlander Games hosts dozens of different athletic events. New ones are added every few years as they become popular, and some are dropped if there is a low turnout for athletes. One thing that does not change is the fierce competitiveness of those who participate. The Magnificent Five A set of five core games known as the "Magnificent Five" have always been part of the games since its inception. The Five are archery, wrestling, dueling, boulder tossing, and the 100 meter foot race. A traditional goal for many athletes in the Games is to try to win the King's Cup in all five of these events, which is called the Five Kings. So far in the four hundred year lifespan of the games, just twenty athletes have ever achieved this honor and nobody has done so in the past decade. The last one to win Five Kings was Bailog the Untouchable of Orca. List of Reachlander Games Events *Archery *Jousting *Sword Dueling *Wrestling *Boxing *Boulder Toss *Foot Race (100 meter) *Foot Race (1000 meter) *Marathon *Horseback Archery *Gatunga *Foot Joust *Horseback Race *Canoe Race *Spear Toss *Human Chess Category:Events Category:Games